Start Over From Scratch
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: [Roxas Second POV] The next life can seriously screw up your relationship. [Past akuroku, AXELRIKU]


**Author's Note:** I've been thinking about moving on a lot lately. Probably since I'm graduating soon. I apologize to those of you who are waiting for me to update my comedy stories, but I just haven't been feeling very happy go lucky lately.

Oh, "you" refers to Roxas.

------

"_Let's meet again in the next life."_

------

It's an instant.

You wake up just like you do everyday. But somehow you know today is different. You don't feel the same today. Somehow you just know…

Something's wrong with this picture.

It's just not right.

But you can't quite put your finger on it so you shrug it off as your usual teen angst and get ready for the day as usual; brushing you teeth and combing those blonde spikes even though you know they'll just get messed up again seconds after you put the comb down.

So you set off for school like any other day. The sneakers you're wearing make comforting, familiar sounds as they hit the pavement. And for a moment you start forgetting about that quiet tugging in the back of your mind.

Your peace of mind doesn't last too long though.

As soon as you turn the corner you spot something out of the corner of your eye. And you heart gives a pang of agony when you spot them.

There's a boy and a girl in the alleyway near the bus stop and for whatever reason you find you just _have _to stop and watch them. Even though they're complete strangers and you've never met either before in your life it feels like they're old friends.

The girl's eyes are viridian green and her slightly curly dark brown hair is bouncing with every movement she makes. The boy's eyes are just as blue as hers are green and their full of youthful happiness, even though he's probably your age seeing as you're the same height. His brown chocolate spikes sway as she runs her hand threw them. Both of them are moaning through the other's mouth.

_Olette… Sora…_

The names enter your mind unbidden and for reasons unknown to you, you find that a large lump as risen in your throat and there are tears clinging to edge of your eyes begging for release.

"Hey!" you call out to them holding up a hand. Maybe they'll remember where you've met before…

The girl looks incredibly embarrassed to be found in such a position and the guy just grins sheepishly.

Perhaps he misinterpreted your shout because he apologizes as if he thinks you're offended by their love. He takes the girl's hand and leads her away. He whispers something in her ear and she giggles at whatever small joke he made.

You stand there in shock because those two shouldn't be together. You don't know why you're thinking that but you know it's not right. That boy's supposed to be with someone else.

_Kairi…_

Not even stopping to think about the fact that the name just popped into your head you put your hand to your mouth and holler after the boy (_Sora_), "Shouldn't you be with Kairi?!" The couple turns and stares at you strangely. The girl looks upset by your words and you realize too late that it probably wasn't a good idea to say that in front of her.

The boy just tilts his head curiously and asks:

_"Who's Kairi?"_

For some reason you find that hearing him say that is just so upsetting, so simply shocking, you can't quite get any more words out. So after struggling and stumbling over an apology you quickly leave and turn away.

------

_It's not right. It's not right… Something's very wrong with this picture… But it's frozen and you're stuck in it._

------

You walk the rest of the way to the bus stop, not even paying attention to where you're going. Your mind is a mess; suddenly everything around you seems fake and unreal. Because this isn't how things should be. Sora's not supposed to be with Olette. Kairi's the one who waited for him for two years…

Thoughts and memories are filling up your brain and you don't even know where they're coming from. But somehow you know that these memories are the things you should be listening to and not what's around you now.

It seems that what's around you now is important too though because you've just walked straight into someone. Startled out of your musings you look up and your icy blue eyes meet stormy grey.

_Leon- no Squall…_

Once again words and names float to you through a storm of confusion. The older male looks down at you and grunts an apology before shoving past you and making his way to the bus.

You shake your head and follow him. Enough with these silly hallucinations, you've got to get to school or you'll be late.

When Leon notices you're getting on the same bus as him he doesn't say anything but does offer a smile. You can't help but think that it seems weird that he's smiling…

"Heading to the High School?" he asks, though it doesn't sound like he cares much about the answer.

You nod, "What about you?"

"I'm meeting my boyfriend," he replies bluntly as if daring you to say you have a problem with homosexuality.

You smile warmly, "What's his name?"

He looks taken aback by how understanding you're being before say, "His name is…"

_Cloud…_

"…Marluxia."

Your eyes widen and your breath catches in your throat. That's not right either. That's not how it's supposed to be…

Still you manage to get the words, "R-Really? Well uh… Have fun."

He smiles gratefully before moving into the back of the bus and sitting down next to someone you don't know. You're relieved to know that the person he's sitting next isn't someone else you know yet don't know.

_What about Cloud?_

The words threaten to spill out of your throat but you swallow them and go find a seat to sit in instead. You're not sure what's happening but it's starting to scare you. Why is it that you're suddenly remembering so many strange things that never even happened to you…?

------

_It's not that you _know_ what's wrong exactly_

_It's just a feeling_

_That something's off_

------

Leon gets off at his stop and you can see another pink haired male greet him with a hug and a kiss. You look away because it just seems so _wrong. _Then the bus rumbles back into life and you're moving on again.

But wait, someone else got on the bus while Leon was stepping off. You look up and you see blonde hair slicked back and a broad, winning grin…

Your heart stops.

_Hayner…_

But he's not alone, there's another girl with him clinging to his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. He gives the bus driver the money and the two sit down on a bench. You watch their progress unblinkingly.

You can't help it; you've got to say something.

"H-Hayner?" Your voice is weak and it trembles slightly.

He looks up, looking almost annoyed, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

The girl is also staring at you quietly, thoughtfully… You clear your throat.

"I uh… I don't suppose you remember me from… somewhere?" He cocks his head to the side, expression thoughtful. He shakes his head no and informs you that you must have the wrong guy.

"Happens all the time!"

The girls smiles reassuringly and before you can stop it the word jumps from your lips, "Kairi."

She blinks and turns her entire attention to you, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Hayner… Kairi…" you whisper the words mostly to yourself, testing out how the names sound on your tongue. They feel familiar.

Both of them are staring at you now. Concern flashing all over their faces.

Your breathing speeds up and suddenly you're quite aware of everyone around you. There's a pale dark haired man in the back talking to a girl with dark, rich brown hair. The man has his arm around her shoulder and she's tracing circles in his dark leather pants.

_Zexion… Tifa…_

The tears spring out of your eyes in an uncontrollable wave and you're finding it harder and harder to breath.

"No," you whisper, there's quite a few people watching you worriedly and suddenly you can feel a hand on you shoulder. You spin around and come face to face with another familiar face that you've never actually seen before.

"Xaldin?" you squeak. He looks surprised.

"Yes? Do I know you from somewhere?" his hand hasn't left your shoulder and his eyes are kind.

"Something wrong Xaldin?" a blonde man with a goatee comes up from behind him and watches you carefully, calculating your stature.

"Luxord?" you gasp, the blonde man puts an arm around Xaldin's waist.

"Hey Lux honey," Xaldin greets him by putting an arm around his shoulder, he turns his attention back to you, "I'm sorry… What were you saying? We've met before?"

You gulp and swallow the lump in your throat.

"N-No… It's nothing!"

You shut your eyes tight and wish for it all to go away. These people… You don't really know them. Who are you trying to kid? You're not psychic, so what's with the visions?

"Hey kid," the bus driver's voice is gruff yet not uncaring, "Isn't this your stop?"

You look up. Yes it is. You look at him to thank him…

And then you freeze.

"Cid?!"

"Er, yeah, I don't ever remember telling you that… Oh well, must've forgotten'. Ye better get back ta school or ya'll be late," he rubs his nose and ruffles your hair.

You get off the bus in a daze, absentmindedly fixing your disgruntled hair. With Cid it's not like it is with the other familiar-yet-unknown people. You actually knew Cid before today. But suddenly you're remembering him too.

_He's not a bus driver… He's a pilot._

But he _is _a bus driver, you remind yourself. He's always driven the bus you've taken to school so why did you suddenly remember a different side of him today?

_What's wrong with me?_

------

_These people are you're friends_

_But why don't you know them?_

------

School is hell for you. You're starting to randomly remember more and more people. Like Saix your English teacher. But your English teacher is single.

_What happened to Xemnas? He and Saix…_

And then there's your chemistry teacher Vexen. He should be sitting in a corner talking secretively with Zexion and Lexaeus. But Zexion's with Tifa who's supposed to be hanging out with Aerith, Cloud, Yuffie and Leon.

But you saw Yuffie working as a lunch lady in the cafeteria. Aerith is nowhere to be found and Leon's with Marluxia not Cloud.

You're starting to trust in these new (or are they old?) memories more and more. But the more you believe in them the more you have to wonder:

_What's happened to everyone? Why don't they remember me if I remember them?_

You're not sure, but you think that maybe (_just maybe_) one of the still unremembered memories might hold the key to that question. You try sifting through them in a vain search for some kind of answer but so far there's nothing there that would explain why you remember and they don't.

At the end of the day you pass by several people as they make plans for after school. You ignore your usual group of friends and keep on pushing your way out.

You're eager to get back out into the real world so that you can run into more old friends and remember more. Because now you're sure.

You used to know these people.

And they're all important to you.

You make a quick stop in the bathroom but pause by the door because now you've found Cloud.

"Uh-huh, don't worry baby I'm about to leave now," says Cloud as he continues to chatter on his cell, not paying you any mind. You walk past him quietly and start washing your hands, keeping your ears on alert for every word.

"Don't worry Tidus," he says and you stop breathing, "I'll be home soon. Love you… Yeah, I know. Bye."

He smiles as he hangs up the phone and chuckles slightly. You keep your gaze downcast until he leaves. When he's finally gone you put a hand over your face and slump against the wall. Nothing's the same… How did everything get so messed up?

It takes you a couple of minutes to regain your composure but once you do you head out of the school thirsty for answers. You know you'll find them. You just need to meet that one person who'll remind you of everything.

_But they might not remember you…_

You push that thought to the back of your head.

Once you meet that special person you'll make them remember. You bite your lip and watch your surroundings attentively. Under a tree by the school you can see Demyx playing his sitar and serenading a young brown haired woman you recognize as Aerith.

Despite the pain you feel knowing Demyx doesn't remember, you can't help but smile a little. The smile tastes bittersweet on your lips but it's a smile nonetheless.

_At least _one _thing hasn't changed… Demyx still has that stupid sitar._

The smile fades as you walk towards the gate because you've just spotted two more people you know.

The man is tall with blonde hair and a rich, commanding voice. His eyes are soft and he leans down to kiss the younger girl in front of him.

_DiZ and… Namine?! No… No. No! NO!_

Your mind screams out rejection for this screwed up reality and you don't even try to restrain yourself. Instead you just yell: "NAMINE!" For all the world to hear.

She looks up and jerks away from the blonde man who was holding her so close. Her eyes narrow and something like recognition flashes in her eyes. But then a second later it's gone.

"Can I help you?" she asks taking tentative hesitant steps towards you.

"Namine," you breathe, it feels good just to say her name again, and "it's me Roxas. Don't you remember?"

She looks at you thoughtfully and your spirits soar because she'll remember. She will. She has to. This is the girl who can alter memories. She'll have all the answers.

"No I'm sorry. You look familiar but… I've never met you before."

You heart falls into your stomach and you can feel your soul breaking.

"No!" you shout, and the next thing you remember is grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her violently. Before you know it DiZ is pulling you away from her but you're struggling and kicking and screaming her name. Namine looks at you in shock. You take a few deep breaths. You've got about five seconds to reach her before DiZ beats you for touching his girl (is she really his girl now?).

"Namine," you cry out to her in a calmer tone, "don't you remember? What you said before? In DiZ's mansion in Twilight Town! Please Namine remember me!"

Namine shakes her head and backs away from you as if she's frightened. But them suddenly she stops. And stares at you in a new light.

_"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!"_

Namine's expression freezes and she stands stock still, not taking her eyes off you. You wait for her to say something, _anything. _Even DiZ pauses, sensing the unexpected tension. Finally Namine's face breaks into a smile and she rushes forward, hugging you tightly as if she's afraid to let go.

"Roxas," she whispers, "oh my God. Roxas… How…? What's going on? I don't know why but suddenly I remember you. How is that possible?"

"It's been happening to me all day," you explain, "I keep running into people from… before. Before all this. There are more of us. I'm pretty sure all of us are here. Like DiZ, he's here."

Namine looks up at you and shakes her head, "I can't remember anyone else… But I believe you," she tilts her head in DiZ's direction pointedly, "he was there too?"

"Yes," you confirm, "it seems like I'm running into everyone from the old days today… But you're the first to remember me in return."

"But what are the old days?" she asks, "Why do we remember these things that never happened?"

"I don't know," you admit sadly, "but I do believe that they happened. I just can't figure out how we all got here and why no one but me is remembering."

"Maybe something important happened," Namine says quietly, thoughtfully, "something you haven't remembered yet today but is still important enough to make it so that you can't forget like the rest of us."

"You always were wise when it came to memories," you murmur.

"Really?"

"Yeah," you smile, "I remember, you told me that you could rearrange people's memories if you wanted to."

"This is all so unreal," Namine says, "but somehow it feels more real than anything else."

DiZ who has been watching the both of you this whole time strolls up to her and puts an arm around her shoulder. You make a face in your mind.

"Are you two done raving yet?" he asks irritably. Namine smiles at him sheepishly before dipping her head in agreement. Before she lets DiZ lead her away though she slips you a piece of paper and whispers, "Here. Let's keep in touch Roxas. Maybe the others will remember soon…"

You nod dumbly and take the phone number. Namine glances back at you over her shoulder and smiles one last time before DiZ leads her around the corner; you nod back, carefully putting the slip of paper into your pocket.

------

"_Silly. Just because you have a next life…"_

------

Your conversation with Namine took longer than you thought because your bus is leaving when you reach the bus stop.

"No wait!" you call, you run and try to get the bus to stop and slow down but it's no use. You're losing ground steadily.

"Hey you asshole! Stop the fucking bus!"

And then unexpectedly you're not the only one running after the bus. You don't stop running to see who's running beside you but you thank them for the assistance.

The both of you chase the bus all the way to its next stop. The man next to you doubles over gasping for breath and you're soon to join him. Both of you are panting and gasping for air.

"You two are hilarious."

You and your new found running companion look up to see a woman with blonde hair that's slicked back except for two antennas.

"Larxene," the word leaves your mouth before you can think about it. The woman looks at you strangely before getting on the bus. The man beside you is also staring at you, but you don't notice. You're too excited about meeting someone else from your past to see the look on his face.

You plop yourself down into a seat near the front and sigh. It's been a long day. But you still haven't found the answer to the question that's eating at your insides.

Then the material underneath you shifts as someone sits next to you. You look up. And suddenly the world stops. Your eyes meet green and everything stops; your heart, your breathing, everything just stops.

_Axel._

"Roxas," he says it plainly, as if uncaring, but his eyes are filled with longing.

"You… remember me?" you ask weakly, relief turning into exhaustion.

"Sure do," he grins, "you're the kid who I saw eating at Pizza Hut about a week ago!" Horror shows all over your face but Axel laughs it off and waves a hand airily, "No, no I'm just kidding you. I remember you Roxas," he says this last sentence with seriousness and his gaze holds your firmly.

You find that you don't need to ask what he means by that.

"Axel," you say, your fists grip his shirt tightly and there are tears stinging at your eyes. It's all coming back to you quickly now. The blank spaces are being filled in by the second.

"Yeah, I'm here Roxas, and you are too," he murmurs, "actually all of us are here now."

"But wait," you say, pulling away, "where were we before? I just can't remember… Why are we all here now? In this town I mean… What happened? Why doesn't anyone else remember?"

"Because Roxas," says Axel quietly, "most people tend to forget things once they start over."

"St- Start over?"

"Yes," Axel pushes the hair out of your eyes and whispers in your ears quietly, "welcome to the next life Roxie."

You gasp and push him away, "So that's why-

"Mm-hm."

"But why do we remember when everyone else…?"

Axel clucked his tongue impatiently, "You still don't remember… What I said to you huh?"

You pause. And then suddenly your brain is thrown into fast forward. It all comes back.

_"Let's meet again in the next life."_

_"Yeah. I'll be waiting."_

"I… remember now. I remember all of it!" you look at him and he's grinning back winningly.

"You always were slow on the uptake."

"Shut up!" you cry, punching him and laughing through your tears of relief.

He laughs and you laugh, just like before.

"So now what?" you ask eagerly.

He blinks in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Are we going to track everyone else down and have some sort of reunion?"

"Roxas," he scratches the back of his head, "how are you going to do that? It's not possible…" Your crestfallen expression causes him to flinch and he bites his lip regretfully.

"But… you can't honestly tell me that all this time you've remembered and not tried to do anything about it?" You accuse softly.

"Believe me Roxas," he says in a tired voice, "I want everything to go back to the way it was too… But it won't. It's another life, we have to move on."

"But I got Namine to remember!" you protest loudly.

Axel does a double-take at that, "You… did?"

"Yes," you cry, "and if she can, why can't everyone else?"

"I-…" Axel stopped and considered this, "I don't see why not."

You look up at him in surprise, he's smiling again.

"You'll help me?" you double check.

"Sure, I need something to do. What the hell right?"

You grin, "Yeah… What the hell."

"Hey Axel!"

You look up, and for the umpteenth-billionth time today you find your breath getting caught in your throat and your heart stopping.

"Hey Riku," says Axel casually but he's watching you carefully, "how was your day?" The silver haired teen walks up to him and sits next to Axel, as if he's used to doing this everyday…

"Axel?" Your voice is strangely tight.

"Hm?" he looks up at you lazily after planting a loving kiss on Riku's cheek.

"Friend of yours?" asks Riku, clueless as to the meaningful looks getting exchanged in front of him.

"Yeah," says Axel, his arm is around Riku's thinner shoulders, "he's a really old friend of mine. I've known him for quite a while."

"Why haven't you introduced me before?" Riku pouts and pokes Axel's shoulder playfully, "My name's Riku," he extends a hand, you take it numbly.

"I know," you respond dully.

Riku looks at Axel in surprise, "You tell him about me but not me about him?!"

"Heh heh… Sorry," Axel's scratching the back of his neck again.

"You wanna start with him Axel?" you ask, challenging Axel to brush you off, "Let's try to get him to remember."

Riku's eyes dart between the two, "Remember what?" he asks uneasily.

Axel is staring hard at you but you don't blink or turn away. Finally he tears his gaze off yours and turns to the confused Riku.

"Listen Riku, there's something we gotta tell you about."

------

_In the next life_

_You're not supposed to remember your past one_

_That's why the next life can get so messed up_

_People are friends with people they used to hate_

_People fall in love with people they never met_

_So you have to move on_

------

It takes you about a month to finally accept that Riku and Axel are truly in love.

The month where you stayed firmly rooted in denial was the hardest part. Strangely enough, you find it's easier once you accept.

Once Riku remembered the three of you met up with Namine and slowly began the difficult task of reawakening everyone's memory.

However no matter what you do you can never rekindle the old feelings. Although Sora remembers his past moments with Kairi, it's like he's watching them on a television screen. It's like that for everyone. They remember their pasts, they just don't… really connect with them.

For Axel this is enough. But you still wish there was a way to make things exactly like they used to be.

Still, it's good enough for now.

------

_At least everyone's together again_

_Whether or not they're with the right person_

------

One year after you first woke up with that sense of tugging everyone from the old days gets together at Riku and Axel's home. It's a pretty big house you note, not without jealousy.

For a long time after he remembered Riku acted nervous around you, he felt like he was taking something from you he shouldn't have. But that feeling has long since died and the two of you have become good friends.

You arrive a little earlier than everyone else and Axel and Riku both greet you at the door with enthused hugging and cheerful greetings. To your displeasure you find that Riku and Axel are a lot happier together than you and Axel ever were.

While Riku gets the cooking done in the kitchen, you put up the streamers and other various decorations. The house is even bigger than it looks on the outside and you can't help but ask Axel how he and Riku afford this place.

He explains that he is a photographer for a popular magazine and Riku is working as a song writer for a new musical sensation.

Both professions suit them in an odd way and you find it's nice that they're doing so well. While you and Riku toil away on preparations Axel lounges on a couch despite your efforts to get him off his lazy ass.

Finally Riku comes in armed with a ladle he'd been using to make stew and threatens Axel by saying he'll sleep on the couch for a week if he doesn't help. Axel looks fearful and instantly grabs a roll of blue streamer from your hand; quickly busying himself with work.

You shake your head in disbelief. You would've never gotten Axel to do that.

Then the guests start arriving. Kairi and Hayner arrive in a sports car. They're followed shortly by Sora and Olette. It's a little awkward between Kairi and Sora, but they've both accepted their new lives and moved on by now.

After that the guests start coming even faster, and Riku starts panicking because _"I can't get this fucking turkey to cook fast enough damn it!"_

Leon shows up hand in hand with Marluxia. Larxene and Wakka aren't far behind. Cloud and Tidus are laughing easily as Cloud carries Tidus up the front steps bridal style. Tifa and Zexion look pretty well off. Aerith and Demyx are quite the sight as they skip down the street, Aerith singing in her gorgeous alto voice and Demyx in his squawky off pitch tone.

Saix arrives alone though when Sephiroth arrives the two act mighty suspicious around each other. You and the others are saved the trouble of speculating on this intimacy between the two by the arrival of Yuffie and Selphie; Yuffie with her arms around Selphie's waist. Then Luxord and Xaldin show up in a jeep.

The rest of the people arrive without much incident, and the last couple to arrive is DiZ and Namine. She smiles at you and you wave back pleasantly.

It's nice, you realize slowly, it's just nice having everyone back together. Even if it's not exactly the same it's just nice seeing them again. So you walk around and mingle with everyone else because there's a heck of a lot of catching up to do.

The pleasantries and questioning is soon cut short however by a high-pitched shriek emitting from the kitchen.

"Is that Riku?" asks Sora looking up.

"I was wondering where he was," Namine says, speaking her thoughts out loud.

"Better go see what's got him in a knot," mutters Axel as he heads to the kitchen. Just about everyone else there follows him.

There questions however are answered when they get close to the kitchen. For a moment you have to stop and double check if what you're seeing is real. When you do confirm what you're seeing you have to stuff your fist in your mouth just to keep from laughing.

Axel doesn't put forth nearly as much effort as you; instead he just doubles over laughing and thumping the floor hysterically. You kick him with your foot lightly before turning your attention back to Riku.

Said silver haired man is currently running around the kitchen in a panicked frenzy. Tossing (literally) a few ingredients in that dish, grabbing a few handfuls of that spice… It's all good.

His eyes are wide and it's obvious that the sheer amount of guests has overwhelmed him. After taking a few gasps of air Axel slowly gets to his feet, clutching his now aching side. He wipes a few tears from his eyes and says, "Riku?"

Riku ignores him and continues stirring the pot of stew feverishly.

"Riku clam down, you're going to give yourself an ulcer," Axel says calmly as if Riku regularly drives himself to the point of heart failure. Which, you remind yourself, he probably does.

Eventually when Riku continues to not hear Axel's soothing words, Axel walks up behind him and wraps two long arms around his waist. For a moment Riku struggles to keep moving, break free and carry on with his chef duties, but Axel keeps a firm grip around his waist and soon he leans back and sighs.

Everyone decides to give the couples some _alone time_ and one by one they all leave the kitchen. You stay however and lean on the door frame. Axel whispers something into Riku's ear and Riku blushes lightly before saying "Shut up. I have to cook."

Axel release his hold on Riku and backs off but not before reminding him to practice those deep breathing exercises the psychiatrist taught him. Axel reply is a faceful of gravy.

You chuckle warmly and shake your head ever so slightly. They really do make a good couple…

------

_Life goes on_

_People come and go_

_But people can always stay in touch_

------

Dinner is a fun occasion, because now there are no Heartless or Nobodies or different worlds or Kingdom Hearts or even Keyblades. Everyone is getting along like the past life of fighting and battles never happened.

But that's how it should be, you remind yourself silently.

------

_Things happen, people change,_

_Fall in love with people they shouldn't,_

_And of course move on,_

_You can spread out as much as you want_

_And get as distant from your old friends as you will_

…_But…_

_But the memories will always be there_

_Chained together and strong_

_Unyielding_

_Because even though you're supposed to change in life_

_You'll never forget_

------

**Author's Note:** Um… Personally I don't think this is that good… In any case it definetly didn't turn out how I wanted it to. I was planning for it to be shorter. Oh well… I really needed to write this. I'm sorry to those of you waiting on my other chapter stories but… I'm graduating this year so I needed to write _something _about changing and moving on in life and all that other junk. Speaking of junk, this story was pretty shitty too… Whatever, like I said I really needed to write/post this thing.

Please review people! Even if you hate it!

bliss


End file.
